Seven Deadly Fetishes
by BradleyLovesColin
Summary: When Merlin is away for 7 days what will Arthur do? No sex, no cuddles, and no bedtime company. Looks like Arthur will have to find new and exciting ways to please his ever bulging trousers, some of which he didn't even know he'd enjoy…
1. Arthur

**When Merlin is away for 7 days what will Arthur do? No sex, no cuddles, and no bedtime company. Looks like Arthur will have to find new and exciting ways to please his ever bulging trousers, some of which he didn't even know he'd enjoy…**

* * *

Arthur lazily waved away the love of his life, saddened by his lover's brief departure from Camelot, it would only be a week's trip to a neighbouring kingdom, but to Arthur it would feel like a lifetime, though Arthur was pleased with the so called "going away blowjob" that he'd received not 20 minutes ago.

Arthur slumped onto his feathered bed and sulked, knowing the next week would be a lonely and uneventful one. Arthur knew he'd also be very sexually frustrated for the next week, without a lover, he would have no release, even now he could already feel his trousers tighten and palms sweat as his thriving cock wanted to spring to life.

"This is going to be a long week". Arthur thought as hastily began to unzip his trousers.


	2. Weapons

Arthur had lost Merlin for few hours but it was already getting to him pretty bad.

He'd been training all afternoon to try and take his mind off things but it just wasn't working. Fighting and swordplay wasn't enough to stop Arthur from having sexual thoughts in his head, thinking about Merlin's body, smooth round ass cheeks and that tight, pucker hole oozing liquid, begging to be played with.

By the time Arthur had finished with the knights and replaced all the equipment back in the armoury he was pretty damn hard. Arthur knew he'd have to seek release soon and it would have to be in here, after all, the king of Camelot cannot be seen skulking through the castle trying to hide his erection. He was 15 anymore.

Arthur quickly locked the door to the armoury and began to strip off his armour and sweaty clothing. As he finally peeled off the last items he stood there, a very sweaty, horny Arthur. He caught his reflection in a mirror placed on the opposite side of the room; he ogled his reflection in admiration, gazing at his stone like abs and giant arms, his tree trunk thighs and slight dusting of hair that coated his body. Arthur fingered through his pubic hair, feeling the soft curls dance through his callused fingers, Arthur had always been hairy, he'd been growing hair on his body since he was 12, Uther had always told him it was a sign he would be a fierce and rugged warrior. Arthur eventually let his gaze slip downwards to his pulsing cock; Arthur knew it was big, bigger than any of the knights; Arthur had once measured it with a ruler he had stolen from Gaius, only to find his member reached a whopping 11 inches in length. Arthur smirked at that thought, Arthur knew size didn't matter, but it was nice seeing the look on Gwaine' face every time he caught a glimpse of Arthur's monster cock along with the muffled whispers of "look at the size of it". Arthur had even gotten hard once in front of all the boys, just to show off how big he could really get, standing in the room with 20 pairs of eyes gazing at his member, Arthur was used to attention though.

By now Arthur was gently stroking his rock hard cock. He fingered the tip lightly and drew his hand away to see a long line of precum stick to his finger, which Arthur seductively lapped up off his finger with a hum of pleasure. Arthur gripped his cock, the thick piece of flesh burning with lust and heat, his balls hanging low and moving as he swayed. Arthur's other hand gliding over his abs, feeling them flex as he brought the foreskin on his giant dick back and forth with slow strokes. Arthur tilted his head back and moaned deep as he caressed his purple bellend and juggled his low hanging balls, chest heaving and his legs nearly giving way.

Arthur's legs began to wobble so he knew he'd have to sit down, he staggered over to a wooden bench and placed himself down with his legs spread out wide and his cock pointing upwards from his hips. As Arthur's eyes shifted he was drawn to a mace that sat on the bench opposite him, Arthur must have missed this one when he was putting the equipment away. He stood up to put it away when he noticed the handle in his grip, it felt just like Merlin's cock. The mace was only small, the handle was wooden and quite long, but nothing compared to Arthur's member. As Arthur held the handle he could only think of Merlin and that beautiful white cock, dusted with jet black hair and a bright pink head that glistened when erect. Arthur's mouth filled with saliva, a drip falling from his mouth and landing on his slippery bellend, Arthur gazed at the handle and brought it up slowly to his mouth. Running his long tongue along the polished handle and eventually deep throating it when he got to the end, Arthur moaned in delight as he mimicked sucking on Merlin's hard cock. Arthur bobbed his head up and down on the handle, getting more and more lustful by the second, with a pop he removed himself from the handle and go onto the floor, his back lying against the cold stone, as he began to line the handle up with his pulsating ass hole. Arthur slowly sank down onto the wet handle and cried out in ecstasy at the feeling of what felt like Merlin entering him. Arthur gripped the mace and pushed it in and out of his hole, his legs spread and his cock dripping with precum, Arthur fucked himself faster and faster, crying out with joy ass hole began to stretch to accommodate the handle. Drips of Arthur's saliva from the handle ran down his ass as Arthur got onto his feet and squatted over the mace, Arthur sank down onto the handle in one go and began to ride the handle just as he would do with Merlin. Arthur loved to ride Merlin as Merlin would often call him names like "slut" and make him feel dirty, Arthur rode the handle and dominated his cock with his hands and he could feel his climax coming. As Arthur sank down onto the handle one more time and let it sit in his ass deep he screamed as his cock pulsed strip and strip of hot white cum all over his abs, cock and hands.

Arthur knelt on the stone floor, the handle firmly in his ass and cum dripping down his sweaty body, Arthur collected the cum from his hands and licked it up eagerly, doing this several times, Arthur eventually cleaned himself off and began to remove the handle. Arthur could feel spit running from his hole as he hastily dressed himself and began to return to his chambers to bathe. But before he left Arthur quickly picked up the mace and brought it with him, smiling to himself as he thought in his head, "I am definitely doing that again".


End file.
